


Can I...?

by Ju_ne



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ju_ne/pseuds/Ju_ne
Summary: Siyeon went to the bar with Bora, her best friend. She is getting bored, not wanting to follow Bora's craziness, until she locked eyes with a mysterious girl.





	Can I...?

She was sitting at the counter… She didn’t know why she accepted to follow her friend at the bar when she definitely didn’t want to go out that night. “- Siyeon!!” she heard Bora calling her “- Come dance with me you stiff bitch!” Oh god, how could this girl be so loud even in a bar blasting music like that. Siyeon turned around to reply but before she could open her mouth, getting herself ready to yell as loud as her, she saw that Bora was already dancing with another girl. Good, now she would be able to finish her drink in peace. That’s what she thought.

“- Hello? May I sit here?” a deep voice said close to Siyeon. She prayed that the man wasn’t talking to her. She turned her head just to make sure… Fuck. He was looking at her, obviously waiting for an answer.

“- I guess so.” She replied, hopefully he just wanted to sit down and not talk to her.

“- Can I offer you a drink?” Fuck again. He did want to talk to her.

“- If you want but I’m telling you now, I’m not interested in any kind of relationship, one-night stand, whatever… I’m just here with my friend who is doing I don’t bloody know what.” There, she said it. Hopefully that would stop him. Siyeon hated men. Them and their confident and invasive attitude…

“- Hahaha, it’s okay, let’s just enjoy drinking then.” He replied, a genuine smile on his face. Wait. Was he… nice? No no no, Siyeon couldn’t believe this, she couldn’t let this detail trick her, men are trash. This was probably just another way to get into her pants, she would never let this happen.

Siyeon ordered a non-alcoholic drink, she wanted to be totally aware of what was happening now. She paid attention to the guy’s every move. He didn’t say anything about Siyeon not drinking alcohol. He let the barman gave Siyeon her drink so she wasn’t scared he put drug on it. This guy wasn’t really suspicious… But well, prevention is better than cure.  

“- So, do you know where your friend is? You’re not worried about her?” he asked.

“- Oh no, she always acts like that… She’s probably not so far, being as loud as possible as usual.” Siyeon turned around, trying to find Bora in the room… If she could find her, her friend would probably understand that she needed help right now.

Bora was bisexual, that’s why always she insisted to go in a normal bar and not a gay bar. “Twice much as chances for me to meet a handsome person.” She said to Siyeon with a smirk while begging her to join her in her wild late adventures.

Siyeon was scanning the room, looking for the small hyperactive figure of her friend but she was nowhere to be seen… However, something else caught her attention. Scarlet hair. Pale skin. Elegant figure. Hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that were now looking at her. Hazel eyes staring straight into her soul. Hazel eyes putting a spell on her for sure because Siyeon couldn’t break the eye-contact.

“- Is this your friend?” Siyeon vaguely heard the guy said… She couldn’t reply, hypnotized by the beauty of the red-haired woman. Red-haired woman that was now coming to her. What was happening? Siyeon was about to combust, she couldn’t open her mouth anymore and she could only witness what was happening in front of her.

The woman stood close to Siyeon and said “- Finally, I found you! I can’t believe you were just here when I was looking for you everywhere.” She then turned to the guy: “Ah thank you for taking care of my friend, I’ll take over from now.” The way she talked was nice but decisive. It was clear that she didn’t want the man to stay here and he understood this clearly. “- Good to know, have a nice evening ladies!” he just said with a smile. Maybe he was really just a nice man. Anyway, Siyeon was feeling better than that he was gone. Better, but not totally… Now she had to talk with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Thankfully, the stunning woman started the conversation:

“- Are you okay? You looked at me with such a deep stare, and this guy was looking at you, I thought you were having troubles…” She said, a worried look on her face.

“- I’m…Yeah… I don’t know…” Siyeon took a deep breathe and tried to create a complete sentence… Inhale… Exhale… Breathe… Talk. “- I’m okay. I’m sorry I made you worried. I think this guy was actually nice but I just hate men. I don’t trust them. So, I was looking for my friend to come and help me get rid of him.” Oof, she was still able to communicate correctly.

“- Oh I understand.” She just replied. “- Can I sit here?” she asked, pointing the chair the guy just left.

“- Yes yes of course.” ‘Of course’ Siyeon thought… She’d never say no to a gorgeous lady… ‘Siyeon you’re an idiot’ she thought again before turning her attention back to her new drinking companion.

“- So, tell me why do you hate men?” She suddenly asked.

“- Ha…” Siyeon scoffed “- It’s just… the way they think they’re superior just because they’re male… The way they show themselves as leader and dominant just because they have a dick… they’re too aggressive. And speaking about dick, that thing is disgusting too, they think they are powerful because of that worm?!”

Siyeon thought she went too far, but she couldn’t hold up on that topic, she really despised men. She knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help it. Fortunately, the other girl was smiling.

“- So, let me guess, you’re a lesbian?” She said, looking at her with a bright, beautiful and reassuring smile. Siyeon hoped she would be able to see that smile again and again.

“- I am. You?” Siyeon asked shyly.

“- I’m pansexual. I just love people for who they are… I’m attracted to their souls and then I’ll learn about and listen to their body to truly connect with them, if you see what I mean.” The young girl replied mysteriously, her hazel eyes shining with a mischievous sparkle. Well, Siyeon wouldn’t mind to let her ‘listen to her body’… “My name is Minji by the way.” She simply added.

“- I’m Siyeon.”

“- So Siyeon, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? You really don’t have to reply if you don’t want to, I won’t pressure you, I’m just curious about you.” Minji said. Siyeon was totally amazed by this girl. She looked so relaxed and confident. She was the definition of Handsome. Capital H.

“- Go ahead! I have time anyway so let’s talk it out.” Siyeon said, regretting to be an idiot once again… She could have said something nice or flirty but no, she said ‘she has time’… Minji didn’t seem to mind.

“- How did you happen to hate men like that? Did something happen to you…? Please don’t reply if you’re not comfortable with this question. I insist.” She said the last two words while looking straight into Siyeon’s eyes, and she could feel she really meant it. Her stare was so special, it was like her eyes had a life and a language of themselves that Siyeon was mysteriously able to understand.

“- I… I don’t know, for as far as I remember, I’ve always got along better with girls. And when I was a teenage, I started to really despise them and their stupid behavior… It’s true that some of them bullied me a little, but some girls did too so I don’t think it’s the problem... It’s really the way they act and only think about sex all the time.”

“- Oh, but believe me, it’s just humans who think about sex a lot. It’s just this stupid society who normalizes it for men so they show it more and talk about it freely, while women think the same but have to hide it.”

Siyeon didn’t know what to answer… Obviously Minji was right… But this was destroying her reason to hate on men and even though she hated to admit it, she wasn’t so comfortable with that.

“- Okay next question!” Minji said cheerfully, giving Siyeon her gorgeous smile again. “- What’s wrong with dicks?”

Siyeon was about to take a sip of her drink and almost spitted it out… It’s true that she mentioned it before but she didn’t expect such a question now. She put back her glass on the counter and thought carefully before replying. Obviously Minji was a smart girl, Siyeon didn’t want to look like an idiot once again.

“- Well… Okay, this is a personal opinion but it’s not aesthetic. Like, you can’t enjoy looking at this! And why do everyone have to represent it everywhere, and use it as a symbol of power! I hate that even to describe a powerful girl, young idiots on the internet say things like “Her strap is big” … Women don’t need that! Actually, we don’t even need that to have pleasure, we all know using just your fingers or tongue is a better way to give an orgasm to a person with a vulva.” Siyeon wasn’t usually really comfortable to talk about sex but there she was, saying things like to a total stranger. Maybe it was actually easier.

“- I see… But pleasure isn’t about dicks or strap but the way you bring things… You can actually have a lot of pleasure with a dick or a strap, if your partner does things correctly, trust me…” Minji explained that so simply, while looking at Siyeon, as if she was just giving her a recipe. It seems that for Siyeon, this girl was the main ingredient in the recipe of her pleasure. “- So, and I hope you’ll excuse me if that sounds rude, I guess you don’t like domination? You only have sex when you have feelings, you need to feel close to the other person because, maybe, you aren’t confident in yourself… Maybe?”

Siyeon had to take a moment, and let that sank in. Minji had see right through her. She wasn’t confident in herself indeed, always worried about her partner’s thoughts and impressions on her, even in bed. She needed reassurance even if in her wildest and unsaid fantasies, she hoped to feel more liberated. She had broken up with her ex a few months ago, ex who was her first and only partner in bed until now… During the four years of their relationship, sex had always been stressful for Siyeon. She thought it was like that for everyone but she recently realized it shouldn’t be this way, it can be infuriating, wild, bestial but still respectful. Siyeon was looking for that, but that said lack of confidence was still blocking her way.

“- I hate to admit this, but you’re right. I don’t know what to do to be more confident in myself though.” Siyeon sighed.

“- Well, this isn’t totally up to you. Your partner needs to make you feel wanted. You have to see in their eyes that yes, you are beautiful, yes you are desirable, yes you can relax and do whatever the hell you want, they just want to see you enjoy this moment with them. No lies, no boundaries, just two bodies discovering each other and having some enjoyable fun. Living the moment without any goals, just wanting to see you chase your fears and be your more primitive self. All of this while being respectful and aware of the other’s limits and feelings every second. This is what sex should be. So, it can have any form, you can even be a sadist and still be really respectful if you’re aware of all of this. You don’t have to be afraid of domination if it’s correctly done and you feel safe in it. It can even feel good to let go and let your partner take control. They have to make you trust them though.” Minji said all of that with a serious look on her face. Obviously, she knew what she was talking about. And that just made her even more attractive. She wasn’t even trying to flirt with Siyeon, she was sitting here, giving her point of view… But Siyeon was totally rethinking her opinion on sex and felt suddenly totally ready to be dominated by her…  Well, this was just another fantasy, but the way Minji talked about it… Siyeon wanted to experiment that, she wanted to feel safe and be able to unleash her real self.

“- Did you lose your tongue?” Minji asked, smiling to Siyeon. That smile again. Siyeon felt herself blushing, her cheeks burning because of the thoughts crossing her mind.

“- No no… It’s just… I didn’t totally understand what I really wanted until now regarding this problem, but I guess what you said just made everything clearer for me.” Siyeon admitted shyly.

The red-haired woman bright smile was back after she heard Siyeon’s answer, and was Siyeon dreaming, was it the lightning of the room or were Minji’s cheeks lightly tainted of pink too?

“- It seems I understood you pretty well Siyeon.” The confidence had never leave Minji’s voice, but the way she just pronounced her name, lowering her voice a little, Siyeon found her more and more attractive. Was this woman even real? “- Are you single? If no, did you talk about this with your partner? The way you talk about it, it doesn’t seem you’re totally satisfy with what you’ve had until now.” Well, Siyeon would probably be satisfied with Minji. She couldn’t step back now. This handsome woman was already all over Siyeon’s fantasies.

“- I am single now, I broke up a few months ago. I never talked about this with my ex because I didn’t understand all of this back then. I started to look more into this problem after our break-up. Sex with my ex was average I’d say; I knew something was missing. And with the way you describe it… Well, a lot was missing.” A vague of confidence suddenly rose in Siyeon, probably pushed by her desires, she turned her head to look at Minji and tried to give power and meaning to her words: “- Hopefully I can experience this with someone who knows all about this like you do.”

Minji’s eyes were shining differently now… She was looking at Siyeon without smiling this time.

“- Lucky for you I’m single, maybe I could help you with those… experiences.” Siyeon understood what was the glitter she just saw in Minji’s eyes. Hunger. She watched her look for something in her pocket. She then took out her phone and gave it to Siyeon: “- If you’re okay with that, let’s exchange numbers, we can get to know each other and see what we can do about that.”

Siyeon didn’t say anything. It wasn’t a bad idea; she was about to let her horny mind lead her into this girl’s bed when she actually didn’t know anything about her. Yes, it was exciting but maybe not the best idea. And Bora was probably wasted now, she couldn’t let her alone and enjoy her night freely knowing she had left her behind.  Damn it was a hard decision, she just wanted to throw that phone away and jump at Minji’s neck to passionately kiss her.

She took the phone. Her fingers touched Minji’s hand. Automatically, she looked at her without breaking the touch. Here it was again. Hunger in her eyes. Siyeon started to understand what she said ‘You have to see in their eyes that you are desirable…’ and damn that felt good. Really good. Siyeon felt powerful at this instant, she finally felt what seemed to be confidence. She finally break the contact and the look they were exchanging to type her phone number on Minji’s phone, not forgetting to make her own phone ring to have Minji’s digits too.

Just when she was giving back her phone to Minji, Bora suddenly appeared, almost falling at Siyeon’s feet, obviously she had drunk too much. There goes the last hope Siyeon had to stay longer with Minji. It was even more worrying that Bora didn’t notice Minji when she was able to spot a beautiful girl several hundred meters away. She was just clinging on Siyeon, mumbling something that Siyeon couldn’t understand, so she understood that it was time to take Bora home.

“- I’m sorry” she apologized to Minji, “my friend here is wasted I have to take her home before something bad happen to her.”

“- Do you need help? Even drunk your friend seem a little hard to handle…” Minji said… Bora was now trying to go back to the dancefloor, not understanding why she couldn’t move: Siyeon had grab her by the belt and was holding her in place.

“- I’ll be okay, I’m used to that, unfortunately…” She had whispered the last word, she really loved her best friend but this kind of situation could be really tiring, especially when it was interrupting the good time she was having… But Bora was her best friend, she would never leave her like that.

“- Are you sure, I have a car, that could be faster… My friends can go home without me, I joined them later so they have their own way to go home.”

“- I don’t want to bother you.” Siyeon tried to conclude, Bora was starting to be impatient and harder to control. The smaller girl suddenly realized what was holding her back. She stared at Siyeon for a few second, while Siyeon was talking to Minji, raised her own fist and hit Siyeon’s to free herself with an unexpected strength. Siyeon had no choice but let go and yelled because of the pain and the surprise. ‘I’m going to kill this girl I swear’ was her only thought when she saw Bora starting to run away awkwardly but lucky for her, Minji was quick enough to catch her.

“- Ok Siyeon this is not a question anymore; I’m helping you to take this fury home.” Minji insisted.

Siyeon was actually relieved, she wouldn’t have to fight with Bora’s drunk ass alone, and she would be able to spend more time with Minji.

They both took Bora by one arm and stepped out of the bar.

The way back home was calm, Minji was driving and Siyeon and Bora were sitting on the backseat, Bora fought earlier because she didn’t want to enter the car, she had tried to climb it because: “I still want to daaance”. Finally, her alcohol level was decreasing and she was falling asleep in the car. The rest was easy, they just had to put her in her bed, not forgetting to prepare a huge glass of water and they could finally leave her to sleep.

“- Where do you live?” Minji asked Siyeon “- I’ll take you home too.”

“- I live close it’s fine.”

“- Siyeon it’s the middle of the night. I’m not letting you walk home. Let’s go to the car.” Minji didn’t let any space to discussion and Siyeon was actually enjoying seeing this confident woman telling her what to do. Now that they were just the two of them, Siyeon could enjoy Minji’s presence. The bright lightning of the elevator made her ruby hair shined brightly, like the hair of a fantastic creature. Maybe she wasn’t human after all.

“- I can see you’re feeling sorry that you dragged me into this but don’t be. I’m glad to spend more time with you. I was bored at the bar before I met you, you already made my night better so don’t worry, alright?” Minji was really good at reading Siyeon’s mind, maybe Siyeon should start worrying.

“- Will you stop reading my mind please?” Siyeon joked and Minji showed her her infuriating smile once more.

The elevator was small and they were standing so close to each other. Siyeon had her hand on the support bar and she saw Minji putting her hand on it too, just a few millimeters away from hers. Siyeon could actually feel the warmth radiating from it. Her hands were thin, with long fingers ornated with several rings. Everything about her was perfect, it was incredible. Siyeon raised her head to find Minji looking at her. She suddenly realized the proximity between them. She kept looking at Minji’s eyes, observing the different shades of brown in her pupils, the dark make-up perfectly following the shape of her eyelids. She raised a finger and moved it to, just lightly, touch Minji’s hand… Just when she felt the skin under her finger’s pulp, the elevator stopped and the door opened, snapping them back to the reality.

Minji didn’t seem to be flustered or shy about what happened, she kept looking at Siyeon, an amused look on her face. She brushed Siyeon’s forearm with her two fingers and get out first of the elevator. Almost like she didn’t do it on purpose. But Siyeon knew that this girl knew exactly what she was doing. The moment she chose, the intensity of the touch, everything was under control. And Siyeon was totally falling for this.

They were now back in the car, having a lighter conversation about their personal lives. Minji was easy to talk to and it seemed that they had a lot in common. She was now laughing at one of Siyeon’s lame joke, her laugh and her smile were truly stunning, Siyeon thought that she was actually looking at a piece of art.

“- Your smile is really nice.” She suddenly told Minji.

The other girl didn’t reply, she was looking at the road, still smiling. She stopped the car at a red light, turned to face Siyeon and put her hand on her forearm, firmly this time.

“- And you are really nice Siyeon, everything new I’m discovering about you is nice it seems we are totally in sync, it feels good to have this feeling again, having a connection like that.” Minji confessed to Siyeon.

“- Well, we may be in sync, but I don’t think your heart can beat as fast as mine right now…” Siyeon whispered, she was totally unsettled because of Minji’s touch and words. She couldn’t help but start looking at the other girl’s lips, wanting to kiss them so badly. She saw that she was getting closer to her and Siyeon slowly lean forward too… The closer she get, the more beautiful Minji was, her pale skin was flowless, her eyelashes were long… Siyeon started to rise her hand, she wanted to feel the girl’s softness under her fingers. They were only a few centimeters apart when they got startled by the car behind them honking. The light was green and unfortunately, they had to move. Minji’s expression was unreadable and she was focused on driving again. They were both silent, both lost in their thoughts but the tension between them was still almost palpable.

“- Do you mind if I put some music?”

“- No problem, I’m actually curious to know what kind of music you listen to.” Siyeon replied, while listening to the first notes of the song.

“- Well I really like this one, you should listen to the lyrics carefully.” Minji said with a mischievous smile.

Siyeon wondered what was that song about for Minji to smile this way, she closed her eyes for a while to focus carefully on the song, and listen to the lyrics.

 _If I told you I could give you life_  
Would you leave the boundaries of your mind?  
I bet you never even knew  
That there's a universe inside of you

 _Can I take your pain and make it go away_  
Would you let me be your getaway  
Can I  
Undress you  
If I color you with all my thoughts  
Would you lose your fears of being lost

_Can I make you feel okay  
Would you let me take you to a higher place_

_Can I  
Undress you_

 

Siyeon stayed speechless for a few seconds, those lyrics were totally explicit and she knew Minji didn’t chose this song randomly. Still, she didn’t want to make a mistake now and simply said:

“- It’s a really nice song. Do you like the lyrics because it’s a message you would like to convey…?”

Minji blushed lightly but her expression was still secure.

“- I’ll let you try to guess the reply at that question… I can also give you more hints about the message I’m sending you if you need that…” She had just said that with a lower and sensual voice. The atmosphere had switch back to how it was at that red light. The air was heavy, full of desire and unsaid words. Minji put her hand on Siyeon’s thigh, and while keeping an eye on the road, she started caressing her leg gently, moving slowly, following the shape of her tensed muscle.

“- Siyeon… I want you to stop me if I ever do or say something you don’t want, alright?” Minji was still driving but she could give a serious side look to Siyeon, to be sure her words were clear for her.

“- I know, I will… If I don’t say anything it’s that I don’t want you to stop…” Siyeon replied and grabbed Minji’s hand to reassure her. Her hand was surprisingly thin and warm, but when Siyeon interlaced their fingers, she had that sensation that the shapes of their hands fitter perfectly together. Minji’s grip was firm and like her attitude, Siyeon could feel her confidence in the way she tightened the embrace of their hands.

Siyeon released Minji’s hand so she could park the car now that they arrived in front of her building.

“- Would you like to have a drink at my place? I just… don’t want to say goodbye yet, there’s still so much I would like to talk about, I’m sure I won’t be able to sleep anyway.” Siyeon had thought about it in the car and she really wanted to spend more time with Minji. Of course, the tension that was created between them made her want to go further but Siyeon knew that it was also deeper than that. She really wanted to get to know the other girl, she was down to just chat and learn more about her all night.

“- I wondered if you were going to be strong enough and ask… Of course, I would like to.” Minji had her mischievous smile on her face again. Siyeon thought it suited her. She already knew that she was one of a kind.

Siyeon opened the door and excuse herself, she didn’t expect to have a guest tonight and her apartment wasn’t really tidy. Thankfully she was quite an ordered person so the situation wasn’t too bad.

“- Make yourself at home, feel free to take a look around or sit on the sofa, I’ll prepare us something to drink and some snacks to go with.” Siyeon made her way to the kitchen and came back in the living room a few minutes later, finding Minji looking at the books on the shelf.

“- Did you saw something interesting?”

“- Hmm I was just curious, have you really read all of those books?” Minji asked

“- No not yet but I hope one day I can finish them all, I love reading.”

The two girls sat down on the sofa, keeping a safe distance between them, and started to drink, picking up their conversation where they left it back in the car.

Unconsciously, as the bottle got emptier, they slowly got closer, like two magnets uncapable to stay away from each other, attracted by a natural strength way stronger than them, something totally uncontrollable, that they didn’t even want to control. Their knees were touching each other, sometimes a hand was brushing against a cheek, pushing a lock of hair or just wandering there, enjoying the warmth… Minji moved a little and sat even closer, resting her arm on Siyeon’s leg, letting her finger caress the inside of Siyeon’s thigh. Siyeon focused on the touch, watching Minji’s fingers moving against the fabric of her pants.

Minji grabbed Siyeon’s right hand which was nervously clenched on her other leg, trying to make her rise her head and look at her. It worked. Siyeon met Minji’s intense gaze once again, and lost her sanity once again. Wanting to face Minji, she moved her legs, but she did that way too fast and knocked the table with her knee, toppling her glass fortunately almost empty. She stood up by reflex and hated herself for ruining another intense moment she was having with Minji. She was about to go to the kitchen wanting to bring back some napkin to wipe the mess she did when she felt arms surrounding her, embracing her.

“- Wait…” Minji whispered in her ears, backhugging her. “- It’s just a few drops we can clean this later…” Her lips were now brushing against Siyeon’s neck, leaving her skin burning under the contact. “- I don’t want to let anything else ruined this moment… Stay close to me…”

After hearing those words, Siyeon forgot about anything else and totally gave in the temptation. She leaned backward to deepen the contact of Minji’s body against hers and tilted her head, inviting the other to do whatever she’d want with her now open neck.

“- I’m not going anywhere…” She was finally able to whisper back. Minji tightened her embrace, and kissed Siyeon’s neck, starting at the nape of it, she slowly traced a way of kisses to finally gently play with her ear lobe, making Siyeon moaned softly… Minji was slightly taller than Siyeon, so she could continue her kisses way to her cheek, slowly getting closer to the girl’s mouth. Siyeon turn her head, she couldn’t hold it anymore and wanted to finally feel Minji’s lips against hers. They were now only a few centimeters away from each other, Siyeon could feel Minji’s warm breath… But Minji wouldn’t give in so easily, she gently pushed Siyeon’s head back to its tilted position with her hand and kept kissing her neck and her ear.

Siyeon closed her eyes and focus on what was happening to her body: it was getting warmer at an incredible speed and she felt that every single sensitive spot in her was waking up. She had never desire someone with such intensity, and she had never felt desired like that too. She could feel that Minji was totally enjoying this, watching Siyeon gradually losing her mind…

Minji put her two hands on Siyeon’s waist and made her turn around to face her.

“- Look at me.” Minji ordered, seeing that Siyeon still had her eyes closed. Her voice was lower and raspy. Siyeon opened her eyes and listened to her: “- Do you remember what I said in the car? You can stop me anytime, is that clear?”

“- I know, but you can do whatever you want from me right now, I trust you… and I want you…” Siyeon had whispered the last three words, she felt safe with Minji but she was still a little shy to say those words out loud.

“- Really? Whatever I want?” Minji playfully said, getting closer to Siyeon, talking in her ear while brushing her cheek with her hand, the other hand placed on her lower back, firmly holding the other girl’s body against hers.

“- I- I think so…” Siyeon suddenly not totally sure of what Minji had in mind.

“- Don’t worry.” Minji kissed her cheek.

    “I’m going to take good care of you.” She kissed her neck.

         “- Nothing too crazy tonight…” She kissed her collarbone and started to unbutton her shirt.

Minji only unbuttoned the first button, then pulled back and took Siyeon’s hand:

“- Let’s go the bedroom and get comfortable.”

Siyeon took the lead and guided Minji into her bedroom. She just opened the little lamp on the desk, filling the room with a dim light.

Minji, who hadn’t let go of Siyeon’s hand, pulled her back close to her, wrapping her left arm around the other girl’s waist, letting her hand rest dangerously close to her buttock.  She let go of Siyeon’s hand and returned to unbuttoning her shirt, slowly, sensually, she opened the shirt, one button after another, taking her time to welcome the new areas of skin that went uncovered, caressing them with the pulp of her fingers. When she reached the last button and finally opened the shirt totally, she slid her two hands inside to feel Siyeon’s back in her entirety and hold her close. Siyeon couldn’t it any longer and started to take action too: she totally removed her own shirt, she didn’t want any type of clothes to be in the way of their bodies anymore. Shirtless, waiting for Minji to keep on undressing her, she put her arms around Minji’s neck and put her forehead against Minji’s… She took her time, she wanted to fully appreciate this instant and she knew this time nothing was going to interrupt their kiss. For the second time this evening, she could feel Minji’s warm breath once again but she was probably already addicted to it.

At last, their lips met, softly at the beginning, but swiftly tongues were involved, discovering each other’s mouth with all the hunger and frustration they had accumulated until now. That kiss felt better than anything Siyeon had imagine. She had forgotten about everything else and all that mattered at this instant, was Minji’s tongue in her mouth and Minji’s body against hers.

“- So, let me reply to the message hidden in that song: you can undress me… I want you to undress me…” Siyeon whispered while Minji was kissing and biting her neck. She didn’t know where that confidence came from, Siyeon had always been afraid to speak her mind freely or even have this kind of crazy thought about sex, but she felt so relaxed and safe with Minji, she was ready to give in and do anything that was crossing her mind. She wanted this instant to be as real as possible, tonight, she wouldn’t let the boundaries usually restricting her bother her.

“- I’ve been wanting to do that since I laid my eyes on you… You were just so beautiful, staring at me from the other side of the room like a lost puppy… Before I realized, I was walking towards you.”

Knowing that Minji also felt that strong attraction back in the bar made Siyeon even more aroused, she felt a tickling feeling down in her stomach and felt her erected and sensitive nipples feeling trapped inside her bra.

Siyeon grabbed Minji’s t-shirt and took it off. As soon as her ruby hair were released, Siyeon took a second to observe the girl’s toned body.

“- You’re so beautiful…” she said and before Minji could reply, she kissed her again, speaking with no words, explaining to her through this kiss how attractive she really was. Minji replied to the kiss with even more fervor and pushed Siyeon on the bed. The sight of her standing there, lust in her eyes was breathtaking. But Siyeon didn’t let her so much time to enjoy the view, she grabbed her wrists and pulled her on the bed too.

 Excitement got over them, and after a few minutes of awkward and messy fight with their clothes, they were now both fully naked, kneeling on the bed, they took a moment to settle down and enjoy this moment.

“- You really are so beautiful, I didn’t know I’d be able to witness such beauty one day…”

“- I could say exactly the same about you… it’s breathtaking, dreamlike, you’re so hot, this can’t be real…”

Siyeon had never felt like this before, Minji was doing more than simply touching her, she was able to spot Siyeon’s most sensitive parts, made the pressures last with the perfect intensity and timing, it was soft and vivid at the same time. Siyeon was totally at Minji’s mercy, but this time, it was wanted and delightful. She felt safe under the older girl’s touch, nothing mattered, nothing else than enjoying this moment.

She understood that night what real pleasure was. It wasn’t about reaching the, oh so wanted, orgasm. It was about the connection you had with your partner, being on the same wavelength. It was about feeling safe and able to unwind your mind, be yourself and reveal your true desires, be one with your own body and unleash your sensitivity to the fullest, discover sensations you didn’t even know existed, make noise you didn’t even know you could make… All of this without overthinking about what the other is thinking because you’re both crazy about that, and willing to discover more and more each other’s deepest secrets.

Siyeon truly had lost her fear of being lost with Minji. When their body screamed for some rest after being pushed to such extreme limits, they lied down, facing each other, their legs intertwined. They were staring at each without saying a word. Siyeon raised her hand and starting following Minji’s facial features, slowly, she brushed her eyebrows, went down her nose, let her fingers feel her jawline, caress her lips... She couldn’t explain why she felt the need to do that but she couldn’t hold back, she wanted to feel and memorize every inch of Minji’s body.

They didn’t sleep a lot that night, alternating between crazy hot moments and intense emotional ones. They didn’t talk a lot since they got in bed, just a few words to indicate that everything was alright, or that one gesture or the other was more pleasurable and of course, some name yelling in the middle of all of this. What Siyeon couldn’t understand, and didn’t want to understand yet, is why they were so silent when they were resting, just staring at each other… It was like they were mentally yelling at each other how intense their connection was but they didn’t want to admit it. They had met today, it was scary to feel this and both girls knew it was better to wait before talking about it, the magic of the night would maybe fade tomorrow. So, for now, they kept having this silent conversation, understanding what was happening with no words, enjoying this silent conversation. They finally fell asleep in each other’s arms, falling in a dreamless sleep, their bodies and minds completely exhausted.

When Siyeon opened her eyes later in the morning, they were still hugging each other. The warmth of Minji’s body was enveloping her softly, they were holding hand and this gesture felt so natural, and somehow nostalgic. She had this weird sensation of being relieved, as if she had been looking for this her whole life, and she finally found it. How was it possible to have this feeling with someone you just met last evening?

She looked at Minji’s sleeping face and forgot about that for a while. She was absolutely gorgeous, looking like a peaceful angel. The sheet wasn’t covering their body totally and Siyeon let her eyes slowly follow the other girl’s body line, the daylight allowing her to truly appreciate the beauty of her features. After a few minutes, Minji opened her eyes, her hazel eyes shining in the ray of sunshine piercing through the window.

“- Good morning.” She simply said, then closed her eyes again and got closer to Siyeon to hug her tighter.

It was a good morning indeed, Siyeon didn’t knew where this was going to lead her, but she knew that by meeting Minji, her life just took a new turn and she was ready to move forward in whatever this path was holding for her.

For now, she simply closed her eyes as well, she put her hand in Minji’s ruby hair, gently stroking it until she fell asleep again.

They will have a lot of time in the future to talk about this night, to talk about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaah ok I just had the inspiration to write that suddenly, took a me a week and I'm quite satisfied with it, anyway it was fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it too!!! The song is "Can I" by Alina Baraz, her whole Urban Flora OP is SO HOT go listen to it!!!!  
> I'm not sure yet but maybe I'll write a second part to this...


End file.
